A Little Fall Of Rain
by Starsinger1000
Summary: Paris 1832, Die Monarchie ist am Wanken, überall im Land hört man aufrührerische Stimmen, Unruhen breiten sich aus. Und mittendrin das Schicksal eines Liebespaares, das gegen alle gesellschaftlichen Konventionen nur eines will: Ein gemeinsames Leben in Frieden..


Mein Tribut an Victor Hugo. Viel Spaß!

_Paris, Juli 1832_

Regentropfen. Wie ein Heer aus mittellosen, resignierenden Soldaten fielen sie vom Himmel und benetzten ihre Wangen. Erst wenige, dann immer mehr, bahnten sich einen Weg über ihr Gesicht, Hals und Schultern, zwischen ihren Brüsten und die Arme hinab bis das kühle Wasser sie durchnässte und die Stoffe an ihrem Körper schwer werden ließ.

Erst hatte sie gedacht, es wären Tränen, die ihr die Wangen hinabliefen. Dann hatte sie erkannt, dass Regen fiel und die schwarzen Pflastersteine silbrig schimmern ließ. Inzwischen konnte sie nicht mehr zwischen den beiden unterscheiden. Schloss das eine denn das andere aus? Konnten die Regentropfen nicht ihre Tränen sein? Welch passende Darstellung ihrer Trauer.

Maïwenn senkte den Kopf und öffnete die Augen, um das Gesicht betrachten zu können, das in ihrem Schoß ruhte.

Selbst jetzt noch war Ilian so schön, dass es ihr das Herz brach. Er sah so friedlich aus, wie er dalag, die Augen geschlossen, die wilden Haarsträhnen im Gesicht hängend. Sanft strich Maïwenn sie beiseite.

Sie konnte sich noch genau an den Tag erinnern, an dem er seine revolutionären Gedankengänge das erste Mal zum Ausdruck brachte. Kaum den Kinderschuhen entschlüpft, hatte er vor acht Jahren, als König Karl den Thron bestiegen hatte, gegen diesen gewettert, während Maïwenn Wasser aus dem Brunnen schöpfte, um das Bad für seine Mutter vorzubereiten und ihm wie gebannt an den Lippen hing, während er ihr den Untergang Frankreichs vorhersagte.

Damals hatte er noch keinen blassen Schimmer von Politik und hatte alles nur von seinem Vater gehört. Inzwischen war sein Vater tot und Ilians Träume von einem Idealbild Frankreichs, in dem es kein Elend gab, in dem niemand hungern musste, in dem kein Klassenunterschied mehr die Vorherrschaft besaß, hatten sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt. Ein Frankreich, in dem er und Maïwenn frei zusammen sein konnten, ohne sich von anderen abschätzige Blicke einzufangen.

Im Laufe der Jahre, hatte sich Maïwenns Einstellung geändert. Sie träumte zwar von demselben Frankreich, wie Ilian, wusste aber, dass es reine Utopie und Wunschträume waren. Mit jedem Jahr wuchs der Widerstand und mit jedem Jahr wuchs ihre Überzeugung, dass all das in Gewalt und Tod enden würde. Und sie fürchtete um Ilians Leben.

Sie dachte zurück an den Moment, der erst wenige Tage zurück lag. Als Ilian ihr von den bevorstehenden Barrikadenkämpfen erzählt hatte. Wie begeistert und voller Vorfreude er gewesen war.

„Wir werden ihnen zeigen, dass die Straßen von Paris nicht mit dem Gewürm und Abschaum gefüllt sind, für das sie uns halten!", hatte er verkündet.

Sie aber hatte gebettelt, geweint und gefleht.

„Bitte, Ilian, das kann nicht gut enden. Bitte, bleib hier bei mir."  
„Maïwenn, verstehst du nicht? Das ist es, worauf ich schon mein ganzes Leben lang warte. Wir sind unserem Ziel so nahe. Du weißt, wie viel mir daran liegt."  
„Mehr als an mir?", fragte sie leise. Sein heißer Blick wurde sanft und er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Maïwenn, das ist nicht fair und das weißt du. Nichts ist mir wichtiger als du. Aber du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mir wünsche, dass wir gemeinsam in einer friedlichen Welt leben können und dass unsere Kinder später nicht in einem von Hunger und Elend niedergerichteten Land aufwachsen. Wünschst du dir das nicht auch?"  
„Natürlich, aber Gewalt bringt hier doch nichts! Nichts als... als Tod und Schmerz und... und mehr Gewalt!"

„Die Zeit der friedlichen Diskussionen und Aufforderungen ist vorbei, Liebste. Sie hatten ihre Chance. Jetzt können nur noch die Waffen sprechen und uns helfen, Veränderung zu bringen."

„Aber bevor man die Welt verändert, wäre es vielleicht doch wichtiger, sie nicht zu Grunde zu richten!", hatte sie gerufen. Weiter und weiter hatten sie gestritten und diskutiert, bis Maïwenn schließlich aufgegeben hatte und weinend in Ilians Armen zusammengesunken war. Beruhigend hatte er ihr übers Haar gestrichen bis sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinüber geglitten war, voller Träume in denen sie in eine endlose Schwärze fiel.

Am nächsten Tag hatte er sich zu den Barrikaden aufgemacht. Zwei Tage hatten sie nun schon angedauert. Zwei Tage, in denen sie vor Sorge beinahe umkam und ununterbrochen für Ilians Leben betete.

Am Abend des zweiten Tages hatte sie es schließlich nicht mehr ausgehalten und sich zum Place Vendôme aufgemacht.

Nirgendwo waren Schüsse zu hören gewesen, kein Lärm erfüllte die Straßen. Nichts außer trostlosem Schluchzen und Wehklagen. Keine Soldaten waren auf dem Platz zu sehen; um genau zu sein, konnte sie überhaupt niemanden entdecken. Mit klopfendem Herzen hatte sie, ohne sich umzusehen, den Berg aus herausgerissenen Türen, Holz und Möbeln, der den Aufständischen zum Schutz diente, erklommen und war auf der anderen Seite vorsichtig wieder hinuntergestiegen.

„Maïwenn!", hatte eine Stimme gerufen. Und auch wenn es nicht die Stimme war, die sie sich am Sehnsüchtigsten zu hören wünschte, wurde ihr Herz doch ein klein wenig leichter, denn es war Ilians Bruder André, der sie rief. Sie hob den Kopf und sah, wie er auf sie zueilte. Sobald er sie erreicht hatte, schloss er sie fest in die Arme.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er.

„Ich hab es nicht mehr ausgehalten.", erklärte Maïwenn und versuchte, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die sich in ihren Augenwinkeln sammelten. „Ich habe mir so große Sorgen gemacht."  
Sie löste sich sanft von André und fragte: „Wo ist er?"

Sofort veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nein", brachte Maïwenn heraus. „Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein!" Fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Komm mit.", forderte André sie auf und nahm sie bei der Hand. Wortlos folgte Maïwenn ihm, das Herz schwer mit der Weigerung, die Wahrheit, die sie zweifellos erwartete, anzuerkennen. André führte sie vorbei an verletzten Männern und Frauen, die leise miteinander sprachen; niemand beachtete sie. Schließlich erreichten sie die Stelle, wo die Toten in Reih und Glied nebeneinander aufgereiht waren. Dutzende waren es. Männer. Frauen. Sogar Kinder. Ein Junge, höchstens zehn Jahre alt, starrte mit weit geöffneten Augen in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Seine Kleider waren blutüberströmt. Ein junges Mädchen in Jungenkleidung, nur wenig jünger als sie, hatte eine weit aufgerissene Bauchwunde; inzwischen hatte das Blut aufgehört zu fließen und das Mädchen hatte die Augen geschlossen, als würde sie schlafen. Doch Maïwenn nahm alles nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie durch einen Schleier hindurch. Ihr Herz und ihr Bewusstsein waren nur erfüllt von dem, was sie zweifellos erwartete. Irgendwann hielt André inne und trat beiseite und gab damit die Sicht auf das frei, was Maïwenn in ihren dunkelsten Träumen gesehen hatte.

Und nun saß sie in den dunklen Gassen, den Kopf ihres Geliebten in ihren Schoß gebettet, und stellte sich vor, wie die Regentropfen sie beide reinwuschen, von all dem Schmutz der Revolution, von dem Blut und den Wunden, und wie Ilian wieder aufstehen, ihr lachend einen Kuss aufdrücken und ihr sagen würde, dass es vorbei war und dass nun alles gut war.

Aber das würde nicht passieren.

Sie wusste nicht, was passieren würde. Wenn sie an morgen dachte, erblickte sie vor ihrem inneren Auge, nichts als einen grauen, leeren Nebel. Würde so ihr Leben von nun an aussehen? Ihre Zukunft?

„_Die Zukunft hat viele Namen."_, hatte Ilian ihr einmal gesagt. „_Für die Schwachen ist sie das Unerreichbare. Für die Furchtsamen ist sie das Unbekannte. Und für die Mutigen ist sie die Chance.* _Vertehst du, Maïwenn? Die Chance, etwas zu verändern. _Besser _zu machen!" An jenem Tag war er in den Kampf gezogen. Es schien ihr so lang her zu sein und dabei waren es nur wenige Tage. Für ihn trug die Zukunft den Namen Tod. Er war einen Tag lang ein Held gewesen, bevor er ihn geholt hatte. Die Art von Held, die er immer hatte sein wollen.

Maïwenn wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort saß und die Regentropfen fühlte. Sie hörte kaum, wie es um sie herum wieder lauter wurde und die Gewehre erneut zu feuern begannen.

Nachdem sie ein letztes Gebet für die Seele ihres Liebsten gesprochen hatte, legte sie Ilians Kopf wieder sanft auf den Pflastersteinen ab und zog das Jagdmesser, das er einst von seinem Vater bekommen hatte und immer bei sich trug, aus seiner Westentasche.

Entschlossen nahm sie ihr dichtes Haar, das Ilian so geliebt hatte, zusammen und schnitt sich den Zopf ab. Sie nahm seine Hand und schloss sie um das dunkle Büschel. Nachdem sie ihm ein letztes Mal die Hand an die Wange gelegt hatte, nahm sie die Muskete, die neben ihm lag und ging auf die Barrikade zu, um ihren Beitrag zur Revolution zu leisten. Um einen Tag lang die Art Heldin zu sein, auf die Ilian stolz wäre. All das tat sie wortlos, denn wahre Liebe leuchtet wie die Morgenröte und schweigt wie das Grab.

*Victor-Marie Hugo (1802-1885), französischer Schriftsteller

Er erlangte besondere Bekanntheit durch sein mehrteiliges Werk _Die Elenden (Les Misérables). _Während der Regierungzeit von Napoléon III. wurde er aus Frankreich verbannt, kehrte nach dessen Tod aber wieder zurück und wurde in der Pariser Kirche der Heiligen Genoveva, die eigens dafür wieder zum Panthéon umgewidmet wurde, in einem Ehrengrab beigesetzt.


End file.
